Wabi Sabi
by Florecita1008JG
Summary: Es encontrar belleza en las imperfecciones. Usualmente, de una persona. [Este fic participa de Misión de 100 años: "Cien formas de decir: Te amo"]


**¿Es un ave? ¿Es un avión? ¡No, es Florecita que ha vuelto de su tumba! La última vez que subí algo fue hace muchas semanas, y me surgió esto en un momento de inspiración, no es gran cosa pero igual quería publicarlo, además de que encontré cierta palabra y quise escribir un fic con su significado, aunque desvarié un poco con esto, igual, espero les guste aunque sea por la pareja xD. He perdido práctica u.u. Oh, olvidé mencionar que esto era parte de un reto xD. Disfrutad de la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa de Misión de 100 años: "Cien formas de decir: Te amo"**

•

•

•

•

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando?

Perdió la cuenta pasada una hora, cuando estaba con él los minutos resultaban tan cortos que a veces deseaba paralizar el tiempo para que ese momento fuera eterno y no acabara nunca. El sueño de toda persona enamorada, revivir cada momento perfecto con la persona que ama.

—Erza, ¿te perdiste de nuevo? —dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz del chico, como amaba su voz. Sus ojos oliva la miraban con curiosidad y su sonrisa demostraba cuan divertido encontraba la situación, a él le encantaba ponerle nerviosa.

—Lo siento, estaba divagando —admitió con pena, la sonrisa del chico se amplió más y dejó escapar una risilla mientras que sus mejillas enrojecían más. Amaba absolutamente todo de él.

—No te preocupes, me gusta cuando lo haces, tu mirada soñadora es un espectáculo que no quisiera perderme —con vergüenza, Erza escondió su rostro dentro del cuello de su suéter, gesto que le pareció al peliazul sumamente tierno.

Solía pensar que ella era una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer.

—No digas cosas como esa… —volvió a reír de una forma suave y la pelirroja desvió la mirada, él dejó de reír y ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

— ¿Erza? —llamó sin obtener respuesta — lo siento, no buscaba ofenderte, quería sacarte una sonrisa —la chica volteó, vio su mirada preocupada y arrepentida que no pudo evitar ser la siguiente en reír.

—Tranquilo, solo no quería que vieras la tonta sonrisa que hay en mi rostro —dijo entre risas, Jellal la tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Tonta? _Me gusta tu sonrisa_ , es muy hermosa, un arma mortal en definitiva —el cabello de Erza y su rostro no tenían diferencia alguna en ese momento, se cubrió con ambas manos la cara mientras el peliazul tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y acariciaba con delicadeza su cabeza.

—Jellal… —hizo un puchero que le pareció muy divertido, pero ella quería venganza. Una dulce venganza.

— ¿Si, Erza?

—Me di cuenta de que mi hombre perfecto solo existe dentro de mi cabeza —esa respuesta lo desencajo por un momento, se quedó sin habla ante la mirada serena de la pelirroja, aunque por dentro se reía como un diablillo.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? —se colocó en una pose pensativa mientras fingía que analizaba su respuesta ante la inquisitiva mirada del peliazul, hizo un chasquido con los dedos y sonrió como una niña pequeña.

—Porque la perfección no existe —el rostro de Jellal no cambió para nada con lo que dijo, llegó a pensar en que se había equivocado con la respuesta o tal vez no fue muy inteligente de su parte decir algo tan obvio. Su mente quedó en blanco.

—Disculpa, pero me gustaría contradecirte —habló con el tono y pose más intelectual que pudo hacer para confundir a la chica, se fijó desde un principio lo que ella estuvo intentando hacer así que por ahora le seguiría el juego.

—Para ser perfecto, primero debes pensar que eres perfecto, así los demás también lo pensarán —al comienzo quedó admirada por la gran sabiduría de sus palabras, claro, eso fue hasta que se detuvo a reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho.

— ¿Eso no sería caer en el egocentrismo? —él pareció pensarlo, le dio una de sus tantas sonrisas de medio lado y respondió — No.

—Jellal, ¿crees que eres perfecto? —se notaba a simple vista que esa pregunta lo agarró desprevenido porque sus ojos se ensancharon y luego se sumió en un estado pensativo mirando al suelo.

—No, he cometido muchos errores, yo jamás seré perfecto —la seriedad de su rostro hizo del ambiente algo incómodo, dijo sus palabras con tanta seguridad que dudaba que alguien se atreviera a contradecirle.

Pero ella era Erza Scarlet y siempre se salía con la suya.

—Lo siento, mentí —empezó mientras se mecía para adelante y atrás con ambas manos entrelazadas — para mí, eres el hombre más perfecto que alguna vez conocí —con toda la pena del mundo se atrevió a mirarlo y notó la estupefacción en sus ojos por lo que acababa de decir. Pero luego, una sonrisa surcó sus labios, y vaya sonrisa.

Su corazón que latía a mil por hora explotó con ese gesto.

— _¿Puedo besarte?_ —no lo pensó dos veces y afirmó con la cabeza lo más rápido que pudo, ambos se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto.

Y las mariposas revolotearon en los estómagos de ambos.

Cuando se separaron por oxígeno, juntaron sus frentes mientras se miraban a los ojos con unas sonrisas tontas pintadas en la cara, ambos comenzaron a reír mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

Se amaban demasiado.

Puede que él no fuera un ser perfecto, ella tampoco, pero si sabían algo.

Se podía encontrar belleza en las imperfecciones.

•

•

•

•

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Un desastre sin sentido? No sé, recién he retomado esto de escribir y me resulta un poco raro xD. Díganme que les pareció, sus opiniones y críticas son bien recibidas n.n, ¡nos vemos!**


End file.
